The present invention relates generally to a paper shredder, and more particularly to an improved blade of the paper shredder.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a prior art blade 80 of the paper shredder is provided in the outer periphery thereof with three arcuate portions 82, 83, and 84, which are formed by punching so as to form three teeth 85. The blade 80 is made of a round metal piece 81. The prior art blade 80 is used in conjunction with a spiral rod 89, as shown in FIG. 2. The blades 80 are spirally arranged on the spiral rod 89 to enhance the shredding effect of the paper shredder. The prior art blade 80 can not be processed easily and is apt to become dull.
As shown in FIG. 3, another prior art blade 90 of the paper shredder is relatively cost-effective in view of the relatively small punched area 91 and the relatively large area of blade edge 92. In addition, the prior art blade 90 is less likely to become dull. However, the prior art blade 90 is defective in design in that the blade edges 92 thereof are smooth, thereby undermining the shredding effect of the prior art blade 90. In other words, the paper is apt to slide along the smooth surface of the blade edge 92. The blade edge 92 of the prior art blade 90 is devoid of means to arrest the paper to be shredded.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a paper shredder with a blade which is free from the drawbacks of the prior art blades described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a blade having a thin round body which is provided in the center thereof with a through hole and in the periphery thereof with at least one notch, thereby resulting in the formation of at least one blade edge. The blade is provide with a rugged peripheral surface.